Pumpin Blood
Pumpin Blood by NONONO is featured in Opening Night, the seventeenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel with Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana. This performance began when Rachel and her friends enter a gay bar in Manhattan, after Rachel's debut on Broadway. The gay bar employees ask her how the performance went, implying they are fans of her and the musical, and when they find out it went went well, they begin to perform in the club. Lyrics Rachel: Hey heart on the road again Moving on forward Sticks and stones won't break our bones We're in the car on the highway It's a magical feeling that no one's got a hold You're a catalyst to your happiness you know Rachel with Blaine and Santana: This is your heart, it's alive It's pumpin blood And it's your heart, it's alive It's pumpin blood And the whole wide world is whistling And it's whistling Rachel: Hey heart on the run again Driving strong onward Sticks and stones won't take its course Got the part in the front seat It's the best and worst feeling Like nothing can go wrong Yeah you're the decider of the world That you will get to know Rachel with Blaine and Santana: Cause it's your heart, it's alive It's pumpin blood And it's your heart, it's alive It's pumpin blood And the whole wide world is whistling Rachel with Kurt and Santana: Hey heart on the road again On the highway, on the highway Hey heart on the road again On the highway, on the highway Rachel with Blaine and Santana: Cause it's your heart, it's alive It's pumpin blood And it's your heart, it's alive It's pumpin blood And the whole wide world is whistling (Mercedes: Oh, ooh) Rachel: It's whistling (Mercedes: It's whistling) It's whistling (Mercedes: Oh, ooh) It's whistling Rachel with Alumni: And the whole wide world is whistling Trivia *The entire gay bar scene, including Pumpin Blood, was a homage to an earlier musical, Lauren Bacall's 1970's Applause. ''This video, a clip taken from ''Applause, shows the similarities between Applause and the Glee scene. *Mark Kanemura and Jeremy Hudson are part of the performance. Gallery Tumblr n4g3m1zYHM1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Santana boobs dance of yeah.gif Santana blaine tina kurt.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo1 250.gif mercedes opening night.gif mercedes opening night 4.gif sancedes opening night.gif sancedes opening night 2.gif santana opening night.gif santana opening night 2.gif santana opening night 3.gif santana opening night 4.gif santana mercedes rachel opening night 2.gif santana mercedes rachel opening night.gif santina opening night 2.gif santina opening night.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo1 250.gif tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o1 250.gif tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o2 250.gif tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o3 250.gif tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o4 250.gif tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o5 250.gif tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o8 250.gif PB1.png tumblr n4ln03DDRn1tzln22o2 250.gif ON PB 8.gif ON PB 7.gif ON PB 6.gif ON PB 5.gif ON PB 4.gif ON PB 3.gif ON PB 2.gif ON PB 1.gif Santincedes Glee's Destiny's Child Pumpin' Blood SLAY DANCE PARTY YASSSS.gif pumping blood.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Opening Night (EP)